


Airport

by obsessiveninja



Series: Pokeshipping Week 2016 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessiveninja/pseuds/obsessiveninja
Summary: Pokeshipping Week 2016, Day 1: Alola. Ash runs into an old face at the airport.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the most average thing I've ever written. I dislike it a lot. It was originally going to be a comic but life got in the way and I could only scrape up this quick drabble instead. I expected better from myself :'( But tomorrow's will be better! I promise!

"When do we start boarding again?"

"Not for another half an hour, Ash." Delia flipped a page of her book, not even bothering to look up at her son.

Ash groaned. "Why'd we have to come so _early_?"

"It's less stressful. You don't want to be running for the flight, do you?"

"I'm getting stressed just waiting here." Ash stretched his legs out. "I'd rather be running than just sitting around!"

Delia chuckled. "Oh, Ash."

"Pikachupi?" The yellow rodent on his lap perked up, and suddenly bounded down the waiting area.

"Pikachu, wait!" Ash ran after him, ignoring his mother's calls and not even bothering to apologise to anyone he knocked over along the way. "Pikachu? Where'd you go?"

"Pikachu?" he heard a voice say, and he turned towards the sound of the voice to find Pikachu in the arms of a young woman curled up in one of the seats. "But that means …"

"Pikapi!"

She looked up, and immediately scrambled to her feet "Ash!"

"Whoa." The statement escaped his mouth before he could stop it, but he couldn't help himself. Misty had grown. Her hair was down, her face was fuller, and her legs were still long but she'd filled out in other places so she didn't look as –

He shook himself out of it. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? No 'It's been a while' or 'It's nice to see you again'?"

"Uh …" Ash scratched the back of his head. "Well, that's what I meant …"

"It's okay, Ash. You've always lacked in social skills. You haven't called me in four years after all."

"Aw, come on! I sent you a card for your birthday!"

"You sent me a postcard. That was the least you could do, and you did it. Congratulations."

Ash rolled his eyes. "So anyway, what _are_ you doing here?"

Pikachu let out an exasperated, "Pika," and Misty just shook her head. "The League gave me a month off, so I'm taking a vacation in Alola."

"Alola?" Ash perked up. "No way! That's where me and Pikachu and mom are going too!"

"Really?" Misty's eyes shined for a moment, but then she furrowed her brow. "But why Alola? There's no League there."

Ash lifted a finger, ready to respond, when he suddenly stopped. His face heated up – how was he supposed to tell her that he was going back to study again?

"Well?"

"Uh … well … my mom wants me to go back to school."

"Like some kind of college?"

"No …" Ash twiddled with his fingers, "Just you know, a school. A regular pokémon school."

"Didn't you just come second in the Kalos League?"

"Yep."

Misty only stared at him, unblinking and expression deadpan. It was making him nervous. Even Pikachu took the opportunity to crawl out of Misty's arms and jump onto Ash's shoulder.

Ash cleared his throat. "I never graduated before leaving on my journey."

Misty nodded. "That doesn't surprise me."

"Hey!" Ash placed his hands on his hips. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come on, do you even know what a carnivore is?"

"… No, but that has nothing to do with my education!"

"Uh huh." Misty crossed her arms.

Ash shifted uncomfortably, kicking a little at the ground. "So, uh … wanna come to school with me, then?"

"No, Ash."


End file.
